


waiting in the lobby

by wubbo



Category: The Roaring Trainers (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Comfort, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Like a lil bit - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Swearing, Waiting Rooms, i’m writing these tags at 2:49 AM so watch out, mentioned but not drank in scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: Wesley can’t sleep because he needs an extra pillow. Atticus can’t sleep because the nurse hasn’t released his Pokémon yet. They meet up in the lobby.





	waiting in the lobby

**Author's Note:**

> “Wub how come all your fic drafts are just these two getting together over and over again”
> 
> I just think they’re neat
> 
> (I had no intention of posting this when I first wrote it, but sometimes plans change, kids. I just hope the characterization isn’t too off! Please be kind ;w;)

Wesley came downstairs to ask the nurse for an extra pillow. Instead, he saw Atticus still sat in the waiting area, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Everything in his body language screamed ‘exhausted’, but he seemed glued to the seat. It wasn’t a new sight, but it always made Wesley’s chest ache a bit with sympathy. He hated to see his big strong friend so helpless.

Wesley approached the couch slowly. Atticus heard his footsteps and raised his head, revealing the dark bags under his eyes. He gave a weak smile. “Evenin’, Wes.”

“Good evening.” Wesley stiffly sat down beside Atticus. The farmer let out a huff of laughter and leaned back into the seat. “You’re still waiting for them, I assume?” Wesley added.

“Yeah, they...” Atticus yawned and stretched his arms. “...they should be out in about a half hour. Nurse said so.”

“It’s already quite late. Maybe you should get some rest and pick them up in the morning. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

Atticus sighed, running a hand through his light brown hair. Wesley was happy enough to have gotten a shower for himself, but a clean Atticus was becoming especially rare with all their traveling. It wasn’t that Atticus didn’t like to take care of himself per se. He just prioritized lots of other things above his own self care. When he did clean up though, and his sun-tanned skin glowed in the sun, or his hair shined in the Pokémon Center’s harsh ceiling lights, Wesley couldn’t help but stare. He felt self-conscious about it in that moment and quickly looked away. Atticus didn’t seem to notice how much Wesley’s mind and heart were racing. 

“I know they wouldn’t be too bugged by it, but...I dunno. It’d feel wrong to leave everyone behind. Especially Abby. I wanna at least pick her up right when she gets out.”

Wesley admired his dedication to Abby, but didn’t like the idea of Atticus sitting on the sofa alone for another half an hour. “Do you mind if I stay here then? I was having a hard time sleeping anyway,” he asked politely.

Atticus gave him a big toothy grin. “Thanks, man, you’re the best.”

Wesley’s heart felt like it’d burst. “It’s no trouble,” he sputtered, voice cracking slightly.

They continued to sit, staying in silence for a decent amount of time. Wesley tried to stay fairly still and not disturb, but Atticus could tell he was getting antsy. He pulled out his Pokémon handbook and offered it. Wesley nodded his thanks and flipped it open. With him reading up on uncommon Pokémon and Atticus just staring blankly at the front desk, the exhaustion began to settle again. 

After five more minutes, Wesley felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced over and nearly had a heart attack. Atticus, eyes half-lidded, was leaning his head on Wesley. The sudden closeness coupled with Atticus’s slightly alcoholic breath made him feel light headed.

“Is this okay?” Atticus finally asked. “I can move if-“

“It’s alright!” Wesley blurted out. 

Atticus sighed. “Cool...Ugh, can’t sleep though...”

“You really ought to.”

“But-“

“Atticus. If you’re tired, sleep.” Wesley lifted his hand. It hovered for a second, uncertain, before softly petting Atticus’s hair. “I’ll wake you up when she comes out. Would that be good?”

“Mm...I guess so. You’re such a sweet guy, Wes.”

Wesley blushed. He didn’t dare try to choke out a response to that. He let Atticus fall asleep. He went out like a light, quickly turning from quiet breathing to light snoring. Wesley tried to ignore the noise as he went back to reading. The words became jumbled, though. Atticus was too big a distraction. Eventually Wesley relented, closing the handbook and shifting so that it was easier to pet Atticus some more. It was a bit embarrassing, but Wesley assumed no one would know anyhow.

The nurse poked her head out of the back room a bit later. Wesley quickly straightened up and tucked his hand away, hoping she didn’t see. Based on her small laugh, though, it seemed like she had. But she quickly returned to her current task of carrying out Atticus’s Pokémon. Abby was fast asleep on the Pokéball tray, laying beside the variously colored capsules. Wesley lightly shook Atticus’s shoulder.

“Atticus, your Pokémon are ready.”

“Hmn...?”

“It’s time to get up. Abby’s here.”

Atticus’s eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Wesley for a few seconds. His expression was unreadable. Wesley gulped and lightly pushed him off. He got up and retrieved Atticus’s Pokémon, carrying them back with a careful shuffle of his feet. He made sure each Pokéball got into Atticus’s fanny pack safely, finally depositing Abby into his arms.

Atticus held Abby close to his chest. She looked like a baby, all curled up like that. “Thanks again, Wes.” Atticus said quietly. It sounded secretive, like it wasn’t meant for the nurse to hear. Wesley wasn’t sure why. “Uh...any chance you could come up with me? I wanna, uh...ask you something. Privately.”

Though it was ominous, the invitation got Wesley’s heart racing again. Obviously that meant he had to go along with it. He nodded and began walking Atticus up the stairs to the Pokémon center’s rooms. Wesley was surprised to find Atticus was leaving everyone in their Pokéball, at least for now. Except Abby, of course, who he sat on his bed and covered in a small blanket. Then Atticus softly caught Wesley by the wrist and led him closer.

As Wesley felt his chest press against Atticus’s torso, he got weak in the knees. “What are y-?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Wesley - to add on to the seemingly endless list of reasons to be embarrassed - squeaked. A literal Pikachu-like noise came out of his mouth and he stumbled back slightly. 

Atticus released his grip. “Fuck, sorry, that was...way out of line. Fuck! It’s just that you were being so nice and you looked so cute all sleepy and shit and I-“

“Yes! I mean, that’s...it’s very sudden, but I’d...I’d like to.” Wesley reattached his hands to Atticus’s. “Really, I would.”

“You would?”

“I would.”

“You would.”

Wesley cracked a tiny smirk. “Are we gonna go back and forth on this for a bit or are we going to kiss?”

“Right! Okay!”

Wesley chuckled into Atticus’s mouth as they pressed their lips together. It was done incredibly gingerly, like they were afraid of breaking each other. Then after a second or two, they pulled away. 

They stayed very quiet, just staring at each other for a bit. Then Wesley lifted Atticus’s hand to his lips. He gently pecked at the rough skin on his knuckles. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep,” he whispered.

Atticus gulped. “Y-Yeah. You too.”

Wesley shuffled back to his room, blushing the whole way down the hall. As he plopped down in his bed, he realized he never actually got that extra pillow. Oh well. He was too tired to care at that point, and began to rest his eyes. He thought about everything that had happened that night, about how if he’d gotten his pillow and went back upstairs, none of it would have happened. How if Atticus had let all his Pokémon out as usual, they probably wouldn’t have had that quiet, intimate moment. The what if’s flooded Wesley’s sleepy mind.

But in the end, he supposed it didn’t matter what ways it could have gone wrong, what ways it could have gone better. All he needed to think about was how nice it was to kiss his hand...his lips...

With that, Wesley finally fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how to end a fic? Just cheese it up. Make it too cheesy to read. That’s the Wub Brand.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and if you leave a comment, I’ll be forever in your debt!


End file.
